ouaatfandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Pan
Peter Pan, also known as Malcolm, the Pied Piper or just Pan, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He is portrayed by Robbie Kay, with his older self portrayed by Stephen Lord. Pan was the ruler of Neverland, and older than Rumplestiltskin himself. Peter Pan's gallery is available here. Biography Background As a child, Rumplestiltskin followed his father Malcolm, watching Malcolm attempt to cheat other townsfolk in card games. One day, Malcolm leaves Rumplestiltskin in the care of some spinsters, but Rumplestiltskin goes in search of him. He finds his father, and reveals to him that the spinsters gave him a magic bean so that he could have a better life. Malcolm and Rumplestiltskin use the magic bean to travel to Neverland. Malcolm reminisces about the times when he went to Neverland in his youth, and starts climbing a tree in order to obtain some pixie dust. However, Malcolm is confronted by his shadow which comes to life, and Malcolm discovers that he cannot stay in Neverland unless he is a child. Abandoning Rumplestiltskin and ordering the shadow to return him back to the Enchanted Forest, he reverts into a teenage boy and calls himself Peter Pan. He briefly goes back to the Enchanted Forest to recruit his group; the Lost Boys. When Captain Hook arrives in Neverland to plot revenge on Rumplestiltskin, who had grown up and become the Dark One, Hook finds himself in Pan's service. Season 3 After Tamara and Greg Mendell take a young boy named Henry Mills to Neverland on the orders of their "Home Office", they are shocked to find that the "Home Office" are actually the Lost Boys. After Pan's shadow kills Greg and Tamara is eventually killed by Rumplestiltskin, Henry runs into Pan, who pretends to be a fugitive as well. He ensures that Henry has the heart of the truest believer when Henry uses some pixie dust that Pan claims doesn't work. However, it does work and Pan eventually reveals his true identity to Henry, before taking him to his camp with the Lost Boys. Pan tries to convince Henry that he needs him to save magic in Neverland, using his heart, the heart of the truest believer. Although Henry is weary of Pan at first, he eventually comes to trust Pan, who makes Henry feel like he is special. Pan eventually takes Henry to Skull Rock, where Henry willingly rips out his own heart and puts it in Pan's chest. It is revealed that Pan needed the heart of the truest believer so that he could remain immortal in Neverland. However, after a confrontation with Henry's biological mother Emma and adoptive mother Regina, Regina rips Henry's heart out of Pan's body, and they save Henry before they all head to the Jolly Roger. However, when Henry is left alone below deck, Pan tries to get Henry's heart again, this time in a less friendly and cunning manner. Rumplestiltskin intervenes though, and he traps his father inside Pandora's Box. Unknown to everyone else though, Pan switched bodies with Henry so that he was now controlling Henry's body, with Henry being inside Pan's body and trapped in Pandora's Box. Pan, inside Henry's body, goes with everyone else to Storybrooke, where he plans on enacting a second Dark Curse that will reform Storybrooke in his own image. Once Pan's presence is noted, they release Pan from Pandora's Box, only to discover that Henry is inside Pan's body while Pan is in Henry's body. Henry manages to gather the ingredients from Regina's vault, along with the heart of Felix, and enacts a second Dark Curse. Using the Black Fairy's wand, Rumplestiltskin manages to return Pan and Henry to their original bodies, and confronts Pan himself. When Pan threatens to kill Baelfire and Belle, Rumplestiltskin uses his dagger before wrapping his arms around Pan and stabbing him in the back. However, the dagger also goes through Rumplestiltskin as well. This causes Pan to start aging until he is the same age as he was when he abandoned Rumplestiltskin. Now an old man, Malcolm tries to convince his son to remove the dagger, promising that they can have a happy ending. However, Rumplestiltskin replies that they are villains, and they don't get happy endings. Rumplestiltskin then bursts into white light, which destroys Malcolm as well, leaving nothing behind but the instructions for the Dark Curse. Regina manages to change the curse so that it takes everyone in Storybrooke back to the Enchanted Forest, except for Emma and Henry, who drive out of Storybrooke and therefore escape the curse. However, Emma and Henry lose their memories of the past decade, which are rewritten by Regina. When Henry gets his memories back, he has a brief flashback of the time he and Pan used pixie dust to fly. Season 5 Upon venturing into the Underworld with the Charmings, as well as Regina and Robin Hood, Rumplestiltskin meets Peter Pan once again. Pan gives him the magical ale needed to contact Hook, but suggests that Rumplestiltskin aids Pan in escaping the Underworld, although Rumplestiltskin refuses. Family *'Rumplestiltskin '(son) *'Baelfire '(grandson) *'Henry Mills '(great-grandson) *'Peter Pan's shadow' (shadow) Status: Deceased Trivia *Pan is based on the character with the same name in the story 'Peter Pan', and the mysterious Pied Piper from the fairytale with the same, 'The Pied Piper', with elements of the god Pan from 'Greek Mythology'. *He was possibly the oldest character in the entire show. However, it is unknown how old the Blue Fairy is, or how long Zoso lived. *An illustration of him - the Pied Piper - was on Grumpy's drinking mug. Appearances *'S3, E01: '"The Heart of the Truest Believer" *'S3, E02: '"Lost Girl" *'S3, E03: '"Quite a Common Fairy" *'S3, E04: '"Nasty Habits" *'S3, E05: '"Good Form" *'S3, E06: '"Ariel" *'S3, E07: '"Dark Hollow" *'S3, E08: '"Think Lovely Thoughts" *'S3, E09: '"Save Henry" *'S3, E10: '"The New Neverland" *'S3, E11: '"Going Home" *'S3, E19:' "A Curious Thing" (flashback) ---- *'S5, E12: '"Souls of the Departed" *'S5, E14: '"Devil's Due" (voice) Category:Characters Category:Neverland characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Underworld characters Category:Sorcerers Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 5 characters